


The Cock Milking Machine

by TFWBT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Comedy, Cum Collection, Everyone gets sucked, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Milking Machines, Other, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sounding, anal penetration, everyone gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: Shameless porn about the time Sam, Dean, and Castiel went to donate their sperm and got fucked and sucked by a machine.





	1. The Beginning (Cas version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [interstitial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober for the prompt “Fucking Machine”. The first chapter is the intro and each chapter after that details each person's separate adventures with the machine. 
> 
> Thanks to the awesome people in the SPN Discord chat for helping me get this out in two days!
> 
> I power watched though SPN on Netflix and bought the official merchandise before I joined the fandom, so the spelling Cas looks strange to me. Since I know a lot of people prefer Cas over Cass, the first two chapters are the same chapter, just with different spellings of his name so that people can read it with the name they prefer.

Dean sees a tiny edge of paper sticking out from a book crammed a bit too perfectly in a messy pile of books. He knows Sam well enough to know it's meant to be hidden, so he waits until Sam goes to make them lunch and yanks out the paper. It's confirmation for an appointment for-

“YOU’RE SELLING YOUR SPERM?”

Sam comes flying out of the kitchen. He grabs at the paper, but Dean’s had three decades of practice playing keep away. Dean dodges to the other side of the table. “You’re really going to do this? Aren't you worried about fucking your daughter some day?”

Sam gives him a bitch face and says, “Half your age plus seven, Dean.”

“Yeah, but when you're 90…”

“Give me my paperwork.” Sam’s jaw has that set to it and Dean decides he doesn't want to deal with Sam’s bitchface for days, so he drops the paper on the table. “I don't get it, man. You could have a kid out there. Wouldn't you want to see him or her? You'd be fine with not knowing if there was a mini you running around? What about the fact that we're fucking cursed?”

Sam sets his mouth in a thin line as he grabs his paperwork. “Winchesters are cursed. The people _I_ pick are cursed. My spunk, however? Not cursed.”

He doesn’t say it but Dean knows he’s thinking it’s the only chance he’s ever going to get to have a kid. Sam is always stupidly, naively optimistic about his future and the fact that he’s giving that up isn’t a good sign. Dean has no idea what to say to help Sam out of whatever funk he's in. He’s never believed in that future for himself, although he wants it for Sam.

“They probably won’t even use it.” Sam shrugs. “It's five grand.”

Dean's eyebrows practically jump off his face. “They're paying you five grand to squirt in a cup?”

“Yeah. You have to apply for it. You know, send in your measurements and blood work.” Sam shoots Dean a smug smile. “I'm tall. You'd probably get… two grand? Maybe?”

That cocky motherfucker. “With this face?” He gestures to himself. “There's no way they'd pay you more than me.”

“Sure.” Sam turns and walks away and he's such a fucking asshole about it Dean has to apply online later, when Sam is in bed.

The next morning, he finds Sam eating breakfast and tosses his offer next to Sam.

“I guess they're giving five grand to everyone,” says Sam but Dean can tell he's annoyed.

Dean isn't even planning to go, just wants to wipe the smug smile off Sam's face but there's a case not far from the clinic, and it’s five fucking grand. If Sam's going to visit the spank bank, he might as well go too.

He does not plan on Castiel coming along.

“I still can't believe you invited him on this trip,” Dean hisses at Sam the minute they are alone at the gas station. “We're taking our best friend to a spank bank.”

Sam gives him an amused grin. “So it's strange to go with your best friend but not your brother?”

“Fuck off. You know what I mean.”

Unperturbed, Sam says, “He'll be useful against the werewolves and it's going to only take you… what? Five minutes tops?”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Dean, it's Cas. He won't care if he figures it out. To him this is probably like donating blood.”

Dean eyes Cas buying snacks at the counter. “Do you think he even has swimmers? The dude’s body was made out of nothing by Chuck. Angels are junkless, right? So did Chuck give him Jimmy's baby batter or make a new batch?”

After a beat, Sam grins and says, “Why are you thinking so much about his cum?”

“Bite me.”

Thankfully Sam shuts his mouth because Cas comes out with bags of snacks and then Dean’s too busy stuffing his face to care about what they’re planning to do. They arrive at the clinic and are ushered into a waiting room, which looks just like any other doctor’s office waiting room, complete with cheap art and boring magazines.

The receptionist, a girl who looks as though she could’ve stepped out of one of the fashion magazines, has them review their paperwork and sign consent forms. When they’ve finished, she hands them both cups filled with a thick, white liquid. “Since our offer is per sample, these will help us acquire a sufficient size.”

Dean downs his like a shot and pulls a face. “Shit, are we drinking cum? Tastes like it.”

Sam arches an eyebrow at Dean. “How do you know what cum tastes like?”

Dean matches his expression. “How do you not?”

The receptionist motions down the hall. “Right this way, gentlemen.”

“I’ll just wait here then,” says Cas.

Dean has no fucking idea why he’d agreed to do this but he thinks what he could buy for Baby with five grand and, with a shrug, he follows the receptionist down the hall.


	2. The Beginning (Cass version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same exact chapter as before, but with Castiel's nickname spelled Cass.

Dean sees a tiny edge of paper sticking out from a book crammed a bit too perfectly in a messy pile of books. He knows Sam well enough to know it's meant to be hidden, so he waits until Sam goes to make them lunch and yanks out the paper. It's confirmation for an appointment for-

“YOU’RE SELLING YOUR SPERM?”

Sam comes flying out of the kitchen. He grabs at the paper, but Dean’s had three decades of practice playing keep away. Dean dodges to the other side of the table. “You’re really going to do this? Aren't you worried about fucking your daughter some day?”

Sam gives him a bitch face and says, “Half your age plus seven, Dean.”

“Yeah, but when you're 90…”

“Give me my paperwork.” Sam’s jaw has that set to it and Dean decides he doesn't want to deal with Sam’s bitchface for days, so he drops the paper on the table. “I don't get it, man. You could have a kid out there. Wouldn't you want to see him or her? You'd be fine with not knowing if there was a mini you running around? What about the fact that we're fucking cursed?”

Sam sets his mouth in a thin line as he grabs his paperwork. “Winchesters are cursed. The people I pick are cursed. My spunk, however? Not cursed.”

He doesn’t say it but Dean knows he’s thinking it’s the only chance he’s ever going to get to have a kid. Sam is always stupidly, naively optimistic about his future and the fact that he’s giving that up isn’t a good sign. Dean has no idea what to say to help Sam out of whatever funk he's in. He’s never believed in that future for himself, although he wants it for Sam.

“They probably won’t even use it.” Sam shrugs. “It's five grand.”

Dean's eyebrows practically jump off his face. “They're paying you five grand to squirt in a cup?”

“Yeah. You have to apply for it. You know, send in your measurements and blood work.” Sam shoots Dean a smug smile. “I'm tall. You'd probably get… two grand? Maybe?”

That cocky motherfucker. “With this face?” He gestures to himself. “There's no way they'd pay you more than me.”

“Sure.” Sam turns and walks away and he's such a fucking asshole about it Dean has to apply online later, when Sam is in bed.

The next morning, he finds Sam eating breakfast and tosses his offer next to Sam.

“I guess they're giving five grand to everyone,” says Sam but Dean can tell he's annoyed.

Dean isn't even planning to go, just wants to wipe the smug smile off Sam's face but there's a case not far from the clinic, and it’s five fucking grand. If Sam's going to visit the spank bank, he might as well go too.

He does not plan on Castiel coming along.

“I still can't believe you invited him on this trip,” Dean hisses at Sam the minute they are alone at the gas station. “We're taking our best friend to a spank bank.”

Sam gives him an amused grin. “So it's strange to go with your best friend but not your brother?”

“Fuck off. You know what I mean.”

Unperturbed, Sam says, “He'll be useful against the werewolves and it's going to only take you… what? Five minutes tops?”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Dean, it's Cass. He won't care if he figures it out. To him this is probably like donating blood.”

Dean eyes Cass buying snacks at the counter. “Do you think he even has swimmers? The dude’s body was made out of nothing by Chuck. Angels are junkless, right? So did Chuck give him Jimmy's baby batter or make a new batch?”

After a beat, Sam grins and says, “Why are you thinking so much about his cum?”

“Bite me.”

Thankfully Sam shuts his mouth because Cass comes out with bags of snacks and then Dean’s too busy stuffing his face to care about what they’re planning to do. They arrive at the clinic and are ushered into a waiting room, which looks just like any other doctor’s office waiting room, complete with cheap art and boring magazines.

The receptionist, a girl who looks as though she could’ve stepped out of one of the fashion magazines, has them review their paperwork and sign consent forms. When they’ve finished, she hands them both cups filled with a thick, white liquid. “Since our offer is per sample, these will help us acquire a sufficient size.”

Dean downs his like a shot and pulls a face. “Shit, are we drinking cum? Tastes like it.”

Sam arches an eyebrow at Dean. “How do you know what cum tastes like?”

Dean matches his expression. “How do you not?”

The receptionist motions down the hall. “Right this way, gentlemen.”

“I’ll just wait here then,” says Cass.

Dean has no fucking idea why he’d agreed to do this but he thinks what he could buy for Baby with five grand and, with a shrug, he follows the receptionist down the hall.


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's experience at the clinic.

Sam had expected to be ushered into a small room with porn magazines and a cup. Instead he steps into the room to find what looks like a lab with a hospital bed in the middle.    
  
“If you would undress, please,” says a beautiful woman in a crisp, white lab coat. An equally handsome man stands next to her, putting on gloves. Did they hire models for the staff here on purpose?

“Uh…” says Sam. “I thought…”

“Oh,” she says with a smile, “Is this your first time here?”

Sam nods. 

In a clinical tone, the woman explains, “We only select the very best and, since we’re paying so much for each sample, we want to make sure we get as much of it as possible. You can ask one of us to leave if it would make you feel more comfortable.”

The last thing Sam wants is an audience but he’s already at the clinic and he’s already planned how to spend his five grand. “It’s fine,” he says. Carefully, he undresses, folding his clothes on a nearby table. He feels exposed standing naked next to the clothed clinicians, so he sits on the edge of the bed, his flaccid cock tucked between his legs.

“If you don’t mind,” says the man. “We’d like to do a quick physical examination.”

“Sure,” says Sam. 

The examination starts off fairly normal. They take his blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and the normal vital signs. Next the woman uses a measuring tape while the man uses calipers to record his body measurements and body fat. In a professional tone the woman asks, “Would you mind parting your legs so that I can finish the measurements?”

It’s not what Sam expects but he opens his legs, watching with heat on his cheeks as the woman and man take turns measuring his cock and balls. 

“If you don’t mind,” says the woman, “I’m going to help you get an erection so that we can properly measure you for the equipment.”

“The equipment?” Sam asks.

“Oh yes,” says the woman as if it’s obvious. “We want to make sure we collect all of your ejaculate, so we’ll be using a device to help remove it from your body. Please lay down on the bed.”

Again, not what Sam expected but maybe this is normal? Sam stretches out on the bed. As he lays there, a feeling of calm relaxation spreads over his body and goes straight to his cock. He can feel the blood rushing to his groin despite the fact that no one’s touching him.

“The aphrodisiac should be taking effect,” says the man. “Please let us know if it's not or if you’d like more.”

Sam should've paid more attention to those consent forms but his cock is filling fast. The woman squirts lube on her gloved hand and wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. The warmth of her hand and the lube sink into his cock and balls and it's all he can think about.

The man says, “We've had some problems with clients getting a little… overenthusiastic and damaging equipment, so if you don't mind we'd like to restrain your hands. We'll undo the cuffs at your request anytime.”

With his cock so expertly worked, Sam isn't really paying attention. “Sure.”

The man places thick, padded cuffs around his wrists, which are chained to the rails on each side of the bed. They aren't locked and Sam gets the impression he could rip them off if he really wanted to. They probably don't get many hunters in the clinic.

To Sam's disappointment, the woman withdraws her hand as soon as he's erect. The man measures Sam’s cock and balls again while the woman records the measurements.

“Very nice,” the man says, shooting Sam an impressed look. Sam knows he's big, but he doesn’t have much to compare it to. The only hard cock he’s seen outside of porn was the one time he walked in on Dean in the middle of sex and it wasn't like he'd stuck around to get a measurement.    


The man reaches up and pulls some equipment down from the ceiling as the woman explains, “We're going to fill up your testicles with as much semen as we can and then collect it all at once. In order to make sure we gather a large enough sample, we'll place a device on your testicles that restricts your ability to reach orgasm. If you want it removed at any time, let us know. Unfortunately, we won't be able to pay you unless we collect a large enough sample, so please keep that in mind.”

His balls already feel pretty damn full but he watches as the woman gently pulls them away from his body and closes a thick, metallic band above them. He's not sure he likes it. It doesn't hurt at all and the metal is warm, but it's metal around the most delicate part of his body.

The man shows him a thin, clear tube. “I'm going to place this in your urethra to make sure we gather all of the sample. You may feel a bit of discomfort but let me know if you feel any pain.” He lubes up the tip and grabbing Sam's hard cock, gently guides it into his urethra.

Expecting pain, Sam tenses but it's small enough and lubed enough that it doesn't hurt. It slides in easily, feeling really strange as it goes into his body; pressure where he's never experienced pressure before. It may be the aphrodisiac overriding his senses, but it feels kinda good, like someone stroking his cock, but from the inside.

When the length is fully buried, the man clips a thick, black ring around the base of Sam's cock. He fiddles with something on the underside of the device and then it tightens enough that, while it doesn't hurt, Sam can't pull it off until his cock deflates. 

The man reaches up to the ceiling and pulls down a device that the tube in Sam's urethra passes through. It's a long cylinder large enough for Sam's erection to comfortably fit inside with room to spare. As Sam watches with nervous anticipation, the man guides his cock into it. When the bottom of the device touches the ring around the base of Sam's cock, the man twists it sightly and Sam hears it click as it locks in place.

“I'm going to turn on the machine now,” says the woman. She flips a switch on the control panel and suddenly the large tube around Sam's cock starts sucking him.

Sam can't help but groan, raising his hips off the bed as he tries to fuck the machine. It sucks his cock in slow, hard pulses and with the aphrodisiac pumping through his system, he can't think of anything but how rock hard he is, how close to coming already, even though they'd barely turned it on.

“How do you like your nipples stimulated?” the man asks.

Sam's never really thought about it and the call of his cock is too strong to think about anything else. “I dunno.”

“Why don't we try the suction?” suggests the woman. They place small tubes over his nipples and flip more switches. His nipples plump in the clear tubes as they are sucked in time with his cock and oh god, it's fucking amazing. His balls feel full of come but the woman measures them with the calipers and says, “I think we can get more in here. Why don't you try turning up the pressure and speed a bit?”

It's already too much and Sam doesn't think he can handle more but before he can say anything, the man turns two dials and Sam loses the ability to speak as his nipples and cock are pulled deep into the tubes, impossibly thick as the blood rushes in. 

The man measures him again. “He's filling nicely. He should be ready in about ten minutes.”

Ten minutes? He's already so fucking hard, he can't last a minute, much less ten minutes. “I can't!”

The woman runs her hands over his balls, already so tight and full. “We know you can. Of course, if you want us to end this early, we will. Just remember that we need a full sample in order to pay you.”

He doesn't think he can last ten seconds. He can already see precome sucked into the tube and he's so fucking close but he's gotta try. 

Sam tries to relax against the bed as each suck of the machine makes his nipples and cock obscenely full. He's sweating, his muscles trembling as he watches his cock inflate with the steady hard pull of the machine. It's so filled with blood he almost thinks it could pop. 

And then, just when he thinks he can't take anymore, screw the money, he  _ needs _ to come, the man undoes his cuffs and says, “Please get on your hands and knees.”

Sam could nearly cry at the thought of changing position he's so fucking hard. He gets on all fours and the man cuffs him back to the railing. The woman shows Sam a small black ball the size of a walnut attached to a sturdy black tube about a foot long. She says, “I'm going to attach this to a machine and insert this into your anus. We'll use it to send an electrical current into your prostate in order to drain your semen. It shouldn't hurt, so please let me know if you experience any discomfort.”

He's never had anything in his ass before but with how fucking hard he is, he'll agree to almost anything. “Okay,” he pants.

The woman moves behind him and, before long, he feels the lubed up ball press against his hole. With the machine sucking hungrily on his cock, he's rocking on the bed and the ball easily pushes past his tight rim. He hears the flip of a switch and then the machine starts fucking him, going in deep and-

He groans as it rubs his prostate. He had no idea he could feel so fucking good. Each stroke against his prostrate sends pleasure surging through his body. 

“Let me know if you experience any discomfort,” says the man. Before Sam can wonder what he means, he sees the man turning a knob and then the tube and ball inside him start to inflate in unison, spreading his rim and filling him.

“He really liked that,” said the woman who was observing his cock and balls. “Turn it up higher.”

There's no way he can handle more but he can't find his voice and then he feels his hole stretch obscenely wide as his ass fills up and the pleasure of it is fucking intense. The device hits hard and deep with each slow stroke that matches perfectly with the machines sucking on his nipples and cock. He almost forgets to breathe, the pleasure is so overwhelming. 

“He's almost there,” says the woman and Sam thinks surely he's been there but then he hears a switch being flipped and the machine  _ vibrates _ .

“ _ Oh god oh god oh god! _ ” He's going to die unless he comes. They're going to kill him. 

The man sets a glass jar on the bed in front of him and attaches the other end of the tube inside his cock to a hole in its top. Sam feels the woman release his balls and then he’s coming, his body jerking as he shoots load after load, filling the jar with his come. He comes and comes, release so sharp and intense, he can’t even breath, can’t do anything but empty himself into the jar. 

The machines wind down, the sucking now slow as it pulls out come he didn’t think he had left in him. Finally, they shut them off, his balls thoroughly drained and his cock so limp, he doubts he could get it up again for a week.

They pull the machine out of his ass and he feels the loss, his hole still stretched open. He glances back and his eyes widen at the size of the thing - as big as his own cock. He doesn't want to think about how he fit the whole thing inside of him. 

With his cock soft, the woman easily slides him free of the device and undoes the rest of his bonds. They give him warm towels to wash off. 

“You can pick up your check at the front desk,” says the man as the clinicians leave the room. 

For a minute, Sam just lays there, his mind blown. Once his heart stops trying to jump out of his chest and he can breath again, he gets dressed. He can’t wait to hear what Dean has to say about the clinic. He probably flipped out the minute they tried to put something in his ass. 

Smirking at the idea of Dean flipping out, Sam limps back to the waiting area.


	4. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's experience at the clinic

Dean expects a room with porn and a cup but instead he is ushered into a lab with a hospital bed in the middle and another amazingly beautiful woman waiting for him. He grins at her.

“I didn’t know I’d be getting help with this,” he jokes.

“Oh yes,” says the woman, her expression serious. On the other side of the room, a man in a lab coat is organizing medical equipment.

“Really?” Dean thinks he’s misheard. “I’m not just doing to cum in a cup?”

In a clinical tone, the woman explains, “We only select the very best and, since we’re paying so much for each sample, we want to make sure we get as much of it as possible. You can ask one of us to leave if it would make you feel more comfortable.”

“I’m good,” says Dean. 

“If you don’t mind,” says the man. “We’d like to do a quick physical examination. Please undress.”

Dean strips off his clothes, dumping them on a nearby table. He crosses the room and stands beside the bed. His cock is already twitching with the expectation of what’s to come. As he proudly stands there, the exam starts off normal enough - blood pressure, heart rate, temperature. 

Then the woman uses a measuring tape on him while the man uses calipers to assess the size of his body. They don’t just measure his arms and legs, they measure his cock and balls. Dean knows he’s well-endowed and he winks at the woman and says, “I’m a grower, not a shower.” 

“If you don’t mind,” says the woman, “I’m going to help you get an erection so that we can properly measure you for the equipment.”

It’s not what he expected at all but he’s not about to turn down a free handjob. “Sure.”

“Please lay down on the bed.”

Dean lays flat on the bed, his cock growing thick on his stomach. Then, a strange sensation hits him, as if he’s suddenly been dunked in ice water. But it’s pleasure shocking his system instead of cold. 

“The aphrodisiac should be taking effect,” says the man. “Please let us know if it's not or if you’d like more.”

So that’s what that cum tasting liquid was. “Nah, I’m good,” he says, enjoying the feeling of pleasure spreading through him, thickening his cock and making his balls fill with spunk. He can feel his load filling up and he knows he’s going to be shooting hard this time. 

The woman squirts lube on her gloved hand and wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. Dean has to restrain himself from fucking her warm hand. It’s been a week or so since he last got laid and he forgot how much he needs it. 

The man says, “We've had some problems with clients getting a little… overenthusiastic and damaging equipment, so if you don't mind we'd like to restrain your hands. We'll undo the cuffs at your request anytime.”

“Kinky.” Dean winks at him. He’s game. He’s never been with a dude, much less had one tie him up for kicks before; however, there’s something hot about seeing the man placing the thick, padded cuffs around his wrists and chaining them to the rails on the bed. He recognizes the set from a very fun night in Albuquerque a few years back. He’s a bit disappointed that the man doesn’t have anything that can hold him better. These are too easy to get out of and he loves a challenge. 

To Dean’s disappointment, the woman withdraws her hand as soon as he’s fully erect. The man measures Dean’s cock and balls again while the woman records the measurements.

“Nice,” the man says, shooting Dean an impressed look. Dean gives him a grin and a wink. He’s used to the compliments. 

The man reaches up and pulls some equipment down from the ceiling as the woman explains, “We're going to fill up your testicles with as much semen as we can and then collect it all at once. In order to make sure we gather a large enough sample, we'll place a device on your testicles that restricts your ability to reach orgasm. If you want it removed at any time, let us know. Unfortunately, we won't be able to pay you unless we collect a large enough sample, so please keep that in mind.”

“I’ll give you all the samples you need,” Dean assures them. He watches as the woman gently pulls his balls away from his body and closes a thick, metallic band above them. He’s pretty adventurous but it’s a new experience to him, although he’s worn plenty of cock rings. He’s not sure how he feels about having his balls so far from his body, although it doesn’t hurt at all. 

Before he can think about it long, the man shows him a thin, clear tube. “I'm going to place this in your urethra to make sure we gather all of the sample. You may feel a bit of discomfort but let me know if you feel any pain.” 

“No,” Dean says firmly. “I've had a catheter and there's no way I'm doing that voluntarily again.”

“I can assure you that this is quite different,” says the man. “Our tubing has a much smaller diameter and it's much easier to place in an erect penis compared to a flaccid one. I'm afraid it's a necessary part of our collection process. We prefer to gather a large sample in one setting and snap freeze it almost instantly. Even small time delays can be very damaging.”

Dean wants the five grand, but the catheter was a pretty fucking painful experience and he's protective of his cock. “Not interested.”

The man offers, “If you'd like, I can demonstrate with just the tip.”

“Just the tip, huh?”

The man looks at Dean's grin with confusion. “Yes…”

Dean can't help but chuckle. “I'm in a porno.”

Both attendees look at each other. The woman frowns and says, “I can assure you, sir, that we do not engage in coitus with our patients, or film any section of the procedure.”

“No- It’s- never mind.” Dean smiles at the man. “Just the tip, right?” Might as well try it.

The man very carefully lubes up the tip and presses it into Dean's piss slit. Dean tenses, expecting to feel a bit of discomfort. The man pushes in the tip just a half inch and pulls it back out.

“Was that alright?”

It felt really fucking good; like a handjob from the inside. Who knew? Maybe it was the aphrodisiac? “Yeah.”

The man pushes the tube back in and Dean watches with anticipation as he slides it all the way down to the base of his cock. 

When the tube is fully buried, the man clips a thick, black ring around the base of Dean's cock. He fiddles with something on the underside of the device and then it tightens enough that, while it doesn't hurt, Dean can't pull it off easily. He's worn enough cock rings to recognize the sensation.

The man reaches up to the ceiling and pulls down a device that the tube in Dean's cock passes through. It's a long cylinder large enough for Dean's cock to comfortably fit inside with room to spare. As Dean watches eagerly, the man guides him into it. When the bottom of the device touches the ring around the base of Dean's cock, the man twists it sightly and Dean hears it click as it locks in place.

“I'm going to turn on the machine now,” says the woman. She flips a switch on the control panel and suddenly the large tube around Dean’s cock starts sucking him.

“Fuck yeah,” says Dean, his hips rising as he fucks the machine as best he can. It’s too slow for him and he requests, “Turn it up.” The woman turns the knob until it’s sucking him fast and hard, just the way he wants it. Already he feels like he could burst any second.

“How do you like your nipples stimulated?” the man asks.

“Pinch ‘em,” says Dean, lost in the sucking of his cock and barely even comprehending how quickly this has escalated. His balls are so fucking full.

The man retrieves some nipple clamps from a nearby table and puts them on, slowly tightening them until it’s just the right amount of pain and Dean grunts. “That’s good.”

The woman measures his tight balls with calipers and says, “He’s coming along nicely. He should be ready in about ten minutes.”

It feels so fucking good riding the edge and Dean dives into it, fucking the machine the best he can, loving the feeling of being so close to bursting. He’s going to cum buckets once he blows. 

Far too soon the man undoes his cuffs and says, “Please get on your hands and knees.”

Dean gets on all fours, watching as the man cuffs him back to the railing. The suction on his cock is better now and he groans, loving the feel of it working him hard. 

The woman shows Dean a small black ball the size of a walnut attached to a sturdy black tube about a foot long. She says, “I'm going to attach this to a machine and insert this into your anus. We'll use it to send an electrical current into your prostate in order to drain your semen. It shouldn't hurt, so please let me know if you experience any discomfort.”

He’s had a few girls stick their fingers up his butt and loved it, and he’s so awash in pleasure right now that he doesn’t even think about saying no. “Sure,” he gasps.

The woman moves behind him and, before long, he feels the lubed up ball press against his asshole. He pushes back against it, knowing how to take it, and it slips inside of him. He hears the flip of a switch and the machine starts fucking him.

“Faster,” he requests and she turns up the dial and then it’s really fucking him, hitting him hard and deep. He can barely stay upright on the bed, he’s so fucking close, his entire body trembling. 

“Let me know if you experience any discomfort,” says the man but Dean’s too lost in his pleasure to really hear him. He feels his asshole stretch as the ball and tube inflate and it feels so fucking good. He’s thrusting back against it, snapping his hips hard as his cock spits precum. 

“He’s almost there,” says the woman.

The man sets a glass jar on the bed in front of him and attaches the other end of the tube inside his cock to a hole in its top. Dean feels the woman release his balls. He comes hard, filling the jar with pulse after pulse of thick, white cum. He shoots so many loads he can’t even keep track of where one ends and the next begins.

The machine winds down, the sucking and pounding slower now. He watches the last bits of cum get sucked out of him. Finally, they shut off the machines and pull the device out of his asshole, which feels oddly empty. He’s never felt so completely drained. He doubts even triplet swimsuit models could get him up again anytime soon.

With his cock soft, the woman easily slides him free of the device and undoes the rest of his bonds. They give him warm towels to wipe his sweat off. 

“You can pick up your check at the front desk,” says the man as they leave the room.

For a minute, Dean just lays there, his mind blown. Not what he was expecting when he walked in the door to the clinic but it hit an itch he didn't know needed to be scratched. 

Once he can move again, he pulls on his clothes. He can’t wait to hear what Sam has to say about the clinic. He’s such a fucking prude he probably backed out as soon as he saw the machine. 

Dean chuckles to himself as he walks out to the waiting room, imagining the bitchface Sam is wearing. 


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's experience at the clinic.

“I’ll just wait here then,” says Castiel. He moves to sit down in the waiting room but then remembers he left his cell phone in the car. He leaves to fetch it and when he returns to the clinic, a new receptionist greets him. “Do you have an appointment, sir?”

“No.” he says.

She smiles politely. “I’m afraid that we can’t provide compensation unless you’ve previously registered.”

“I don’t need compensation,” he says.

She looks surprised, which confuses him. “Would you like to make a donation?”

“Okay,” Castiel says, not entirely sure what she’s asking him to give. Sam and Dean hadn’t explained what the purpose of this place was, although he gathered it was some sort of medical facility.

“Please fill out this paperwork.” She hands him a stack of papers.

He’s unsure how to fill out all of it - after all - when was he technically born? He does the best he can, using Jimmy’s answers when he figures his own would be too confusing. After he’s finished with the paperwork, the receptionist gives him the same drink that she gave Dean and Sam. He drinks it and wonders if it does taste like ejaculate the way Dean said. When he’s finished it, she beckons him down the hallway Sam and Dean disappeared down.

He follows after her. With his angelic hearing, he knows exactly what rooms Sam and Dean are in. They are both moaning, the same way they sometimes do when they disappear into their bedrooms or the motel bathroom and don’t know that he can hear them. He’s been invisible around Dean and other humans enough to know they are nearing orgasm. What sort of medical establishment is this?

Castiel is guided into a room with a hospital bed in the center. A man and a woman are waiting for him, both dressed in lab coats.

“If you would undress, please,” says the woman as the man readies equipment.

Castiel undresses, dropping his clothes on the floor.

“If you don’t mind,” says the man. “We’d like to do a quick physical examination.”

“Okay,” says Castiel. He walks over to the man who takes various measurements. Not only do they take the typical ones he’s had during his other hospital stays but they measure his penis and testicles as well.

“If you don’t mind,” says the woman, “I’m going to help you get an erection so that we can properly measure you for the equipment.”

“Alright,” he says.

“Please lay down on the bed.” She motions to the bed and he climbs on it.

“Are you a regular elsewhere?” she asks as she smears lube on her fingers and strokes his penis.

He isn’t sure what a regular means but he likes the feel of her hand against his penis. He sometimes forgets how pleasurable it can feel to have his penis touched because he’s spent so many millennia without having one at all. “No,” he says, not sure if he’s giving her the correct answer.

All of a sudden, there’s an electrical current surging through his body and it takes him a moment to recognize it for what it is: arousal.

“The aphrodisiac should be taking effect,” says the man. “Please let us know if it's not or if you’d like more.”

He loves the feel of it. He’d forgotten what arousal could feel like. How good it could be. It’s better than eating, better than sleeping, better than any other human emotion. Even better than anything he’s known as an angel.

As the woman helps to fill his penis, the man says, “We've had some problems with clients getting a little… overenthusiastic and damaging equipment, so if you don't mind we'd like to restrain your hands. We'll undo the cuffs at your request anytime.”

“Okay,” says Castiel. He trusts Sam and Dean to not have brought him into anything dangerous.

The man places thick, padded cuffs around his wrists, which are chained to the rails on each side of the bed. Castiel wonders if he should tell them that he can easily get out. Once the cuffs are in place, the woman withdraws her hand. Castiel misses its presence as the man re-measures Castiel’s penis and testicles.

“Wow,” the man says. The woman double checks his measurements. “Wow,” she says. “We’ll need the largest size.”

Castiel isn’t sure what’s so unusual about his anatomy. He's never really given it much thought.

The man reaches up and pulls some equipment down from the ceiling as the woman explains, “We're going to fill up your testicles with as much semen as we can and then collect it all at once. In order to make sure we gather a large enough sample, we'll place a device on your testicles that restricts your ability to reach orgasm. If you want it removed at any time, let us know. However, for a complete sample, we would appreciate it left on for the entirety of the procedure.”

“Alright,” he says. Sam and Dean seem to be enjoying the process, so he figures he might as well try it out.

He watches as the woman gently pulls his testicles away from his body and closes a thick, metallic band above them.

The man shows him a thin, clear tube. “I'm going to place this in your urethra to make sure we gather all of the sample. You may feel a bit of discomfort, but let me know if you feel any pain.” He lubes up the tip and, grabbing Castiel's hard erection, gently guides it into his urethra.

Castiel enjoys the feel of it sliding in. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before. Human bodies constantly have a way of surprising him, all these different sensations and experiences. He watches as the man buries the tube all the way to the base of his penis. Once the tube is fully in place, the man clips a ring around the base of Castiel's penis. He tightens it, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable, just different.

The reaches up to the ceiling and pulls down a larger, shorter tube that the smaller tube passes through. It’s just a bit larger than Castiel’s erection and clicks into place with the ring around his base.

“I'm going to turn on the machine now,” says the woman. She flips a switch on the control panel and suddenly the large tube around Castiel's penis starts sucking him.

He’s had his penis sucked before but this is different. It sucks him in slow, hard pulses and he watches with fascination as he sees his penis stretch in the machine, engorging with blood with each strong pull.

“How do you like your nipples stimulated?” The man asks.

“I’ve never had them stimulated,” Castiel says. “It sounds interesting.”

“I can show you a variety of options if you’d like,” offers the man.

“Sure.”

The man rubs his thumbs over them and Castiel lets loose a gasp at how good it feels. He’s seen this being done to the girls in Dean’s porn videos but he had never thought to try it on himself. The man tries pinching, twisting, pulling and rolling them and Castiel decides he likes them all in different ways. In the end, the man places clamps on them and attaches them via a chain to the milking machine so that each pull of the machine tugs on his nipples.

“Would you like me to turn up the machine and give you a bit more suction?” asks the man.

Castiel nods. “All the way.”

The man's eyebrows raise but he turns the dial all the way.

The pull is incredibly strong and Castiel stares at the sight of his thick cock filling the machine. His penis has never been so engorged before. He’s fascinated by the sight of it, the feel of it. It’s an incredible sensation, the intensity of it so sharp, it’s a bit painful but in a good way.

The man measures his testicles with the calipers. “He's filling nicely. He should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“I think he’s ready to move to the next step,” says the woman.

The man undoes Castiel’s cuffs and says, “Please get on your hands and knees.”

Castiel gets on all fours as the man cuffs him back to the railing. The woman shows Castiel a small black ball the size of a walnut attached to a sturdy black tube about a foot long. She says, “I'm going to attach this to a machine and insert this into your anus. We'll use it to send an electrical current into your prostate in order to drain your semen. It shouldn't hurt, so please let me know if you experience any discomfort.”

“Okay.”

The woman moves behind him and soon he feels the lubed up ball press against his anus. She pushes it inside of him, the ring of muscles in his anus opening for it as she slides it in. It’s a very interesting experience and he spreads his legs wider, enjoying the feel of it inside his body. He hears the flip of a switch and then the machine starts fucking him, the device going in deep with each slow, hard stroke. He’s only experienced this on the other end but he loves how it feels.

“How would you like me to set the machine?” asks the woman.

“How do huma- uh, how do people normally enjoy it?”

“Everyone’s different,” says the man. “Why don’t I turn it up and you tell me when to stop?”

“Okay.” Castiel plants himself firmly on the bed.

The man slowly turned the dials and Castiel feels his anus stretch open as the device widens inside of him, hitting faster and deeper with each stroke.

“Still good?” the man asks.

“Yes.” It’s such an unusual but enjoyable feeling.

“Should I keep going?” the man asks.

“Sure,” says Castiel. “Turn it all the way up.”

There’s hesitation in the man’s voice. “Are you certain?”

He might as well experience it all the way. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Both the man and the woman are watching him closely as the man turns both dials to high. The machine whirls as the massive object inside of him hits so fast and hard, an almost endless steady pressure, he can’t think of anything but the intensity of the pleasure.

He doesn't know how long he's there, being mercilessly pounded by the machine but it's better than anything. Better than a thousand sunrises and sunsets and galaxies full of matter collapsing into stars and exploding and stretching out into an endless universe. And his pleasure is in him and around him and everywhere and he feels it coalescing into a single point that grows and grows and then-

Explodes.

He's orgasming and it's nothing like he's experienced before, his ejaculate shooting out so thick and powerful, the device flies off his penis.

Vaguely, he's aware of light bulbs bursting and smoke rising as the machine grinds to a halt, its gears screaming. The man and the woman rush to put out the smoke.

Completely satiated, Castiel removes himself from the machine and cuffs. He sees the humans frantically trying to fix their equipment and realizes he's probably made a mistake to try orgasming so strongly with angelic grace.

“Sorry, nothing like that has ever happened before.”

They both turn to stare at him.

Castiel tries to see if he can help them but as he knows very little about electrical systems, he can't do anything. Picking up his clothes, he dresses and leaves to find Sam and Dean.

They are standing in the waiting room with flushed faces and messed hair. They both look surprised to see him walk back from the examination room.

“You did it too?” asks Dean.

“Yes.”

“How much did they offer you?” asks Sam.

“I gave a donation,” Castiel says.

“He gave a donation,” Dean tells Sam and they share a look Castiel doesn't understand.

They walk out to the car, both Winchesters strangely silent. As they climb in, Castiel says, “I had no idea anal penetration could be so enjoyable.”

Dean has a coughing fit and Sam goes so stiff, it's as if someone's turned him to ice.

“I feel bad for breaking their machine though.”

The Winchesters turn to stare at him.

Dean says, “You… broke… their machine?”

He looks at them, puzzled as to why they are shocked at the statement. They know he's not good with technology. “Yes. They said it short circuited after being overloaded at maximum setting.”

Sam's mouth drops open and Dean gives Castiel a look he doesn't understand.

“It wasn't on purpose,” Castiel says, confused.

“He broke their machine,” Sam tells Dean, although Castiel has already told them both twice now. The brothers share another look as Dean starts the Impala and pulls away from the clinic.

“We should get one of those for the bunker,” Castiel says and Dean nearly drives off the road.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> I do have a sequel planned. :D


End file.
